


Free of Charge

by SouthSideStory



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Identity Porn, Quite Literally, Sex Work, camboy!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: Ben—her faceless friend, the boy she’s been admiring across a thousand miles—finally shared a photo of himself. He’s striking and handsome: brown eyes, prominent nose, mouth too wide for his narrow face. Beautiful, in an odd, vulnerable way.And Rey recognizes him, because Ben is the spitting image of the camboy she’s been getting off to for the last six months.





	Free of Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to persimonne! I had a blast filling this prompt. :)

_There’s no such thing as a coincidence._ That’s what Rey’s first boss always used to say. Mr. Plutt was a stingy asshole who paid his mechanics a pittance and charged his customers too much, but maybe he wasn’t wrong about this.

Ben—her faceless friend, the boy she’s been admiring across a thousand miles—finally shared a photo of himself. He’s striking and handsome: brown eyes, prominent nose, mouth too wide for his narrow face. Beautiful, in an odd, vulnerable way.

And Rey recognizes him, because Ben is the spitting image of the camboy she’s been getting off to for the last six months.

.

.

**[12:12:55 AM] legacysith:** you there?

**[12:14:21 AM] legacysith:** Rey?

**[12:17:03 AM] legacysith:** ….was my picture that bad? lol

**[12:17:26 AM] jakkujunkrat:** no! ofc not. sorry, didn’t mean to leave you hanging like that. I’m house sitting for my friend Poe, and his cat decided that tonight was the perfect time to puke everywhere. :P

**[12:18:10 AM] legacysith:** sounds like my roommate’s cat. i s2g millicent only does that shit when i’m the only one around to clean it up.

**[12:18:45 AM] legacysith:** she’s a feline clone of armitage. scrawny, ginger, and mean as fuck

**[12:27:33 AM] jakkujunkrat:** you should probably look into finding a new roommate lol

**[12:28:10 AM] legacysith:** i’ll consider it

**[12:30:03 AM] legacysith:** so what did you think?

**[12:37:52 AM] jakkujunkrat:** of what?

**[12:39:11 AM] legacysith:** my pic, obv

**[12:45:07 AM] jakkujunkrat:** what do you want me to say? you’re hot. you have to know that. don’t need me to confirm it.

**[12:46:45 AM] legacysith:** did i do something to piss you off? because you sound pissed

**[12:59:01 AM] jakkujunkrat:** no

**[12:46:45 AM] legacysith:** that’s convincing

**[01:02:48 AM] legacysith:** rey?

**[01:19:30 AM] legacysith:** nvm

.

.

**[08:37:22 AM] jakkujunkrat:** sorry for going MIA. i fell asleep

**[10:14:51 AM] legacysith:** right

.

.

Rey knows she’s being cagey and unresponsive, but she keeps dodging Ben’s messages anyway, because what can she say without lying?

_You’re a great friend, and I’m so thankful that we met in a random SWTOR forum. P.S. I’ve also been watching you masturbate on camera for half a year._

She’s so fucked.

.

.

It’s 11:00 PM on Saturday, which means that Kylo is putting on a show. Rey has seen him undress a hundred times, but it’s different tonight. When he runs his (criminally large) hands through his hair, and shows off his slightly-crooked teeth with a wide smile—when he makes a weak, choked noise as he comes—she knows that it’s _Ben._ And that changes everything.

.

.

Rey has never felt so guilty in her life. For avoiding her friend. For lying about why she’s not available. For watching Ben perform his camwork anyway.

She calls him on Skype in the middle of the night on Wednesday, and she’s a little surprised, but mostly terrified, when he actually answers. Ben is lying in bed, soft hair tousled, and from the unflattering angle and narrow view, Rey can guess that he’s on his phone.

It’s the least put-together she’s ever seen him, and somehow that isn’t a turn-off at all.

“So you are alive.” Ben says it like a joke, but Rey can hear the edge beneath the sarcasm. He’s angry that she ignored him, maybe even hurt.

“Yeah,” she says. “I’ve been an arse lately.”

Ben laughs, and it’s an even more alluring sound when there’s no artifice behind it. “Your accent is so British,” he says.

Rey rolls her eyes. “How is that surprising? I told you I lived in London as a kid.”

“Yeah, but _knowing_ you’re British and _hearing_ it aren’t the same thing.” His smile flickers, then falls, and he asks, “So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

_Rip it off like a bandaid_ , Rey thinks. Best to tell the truth and be done with it.

She can’t look at him when she says, “I recognized you. Your picture. I recognized you from—as Kylo. And I didn’t know what to do about that. So I didn’t say anything. I’m sorry.”

Ben doesn’t answer, but he ducks his head and bites his lip, pale cheeks burning bright red. This man—who jacks off for an audience every week without appearing remotely abashed—blushes.

Then he looks up, his lush mouth quirked in the smallest of smiles. “Either you have a damn good memory for camboys’ faces, or you watched me more than once.”

Now it’s Rey’s turn to blush. She crosses her arms over her chest and says, “I have an excellent memory, thank you very much.”

Ben worries his lower lip with his teeth again, and Rey is certain that it’s completely intentional now. Whatever nervousness plagued him for a moment, he’s managed to shake it off.

“Did you watch me last Saturday?” he asks.

Rey takes a deep breath, then whispers, “I did. And I know it shouldn’t have—”

Ben shakes his head. “Stop. If being watched bothered me, do you think I’d spend my Saturday nights livestreaming my orgasms?”

Rey snorts, because this stranger-but-not might have Kylo’s face, but his sharp humor is all Ben.

“I guess not,” she says.

Silence falls into the space between their voices, so awkward and stilted that it sends an itch along Rey’s spine. Maybe she should say goodnight, just to end this strange conversation—

“Do you want a personal show?” Ben asks.

His question is so abrupt, such a shock, that she almost refuses without thinking about it. But the honest answer is _yes_ , she wants that so much (too much).

It takes all of Rey’s willpower to keep her voice even and calm when she says, “Depends. Are you gonna charge me?”

Ben’s smile is bright and imperfect and possibly the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“No,” he says. “You might be one of my clients, but you’re a friend first.”

 


End file.
